1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of traveling accessories and particularly toward a sanitary cover pocket that can be placed over commercial airline trays that allows the tray to stay sanitary and that provides a sanitary pocket for the placement therein by the passenger of personal items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Travelers who travel by air are well acquainted with the tray tables that are attached to the back of each chair for use by the traveler seated behind that chair. Also on the back of each airline chair is a pocket that has placed therein barf bags, magazines, catalogs, headphones, pillows and other items provided by the airline for the comfort of the traveler.
When it is time to use the tray as a table, either for eating, writing, reading, playing games, etc., the tray is released through a securing mechanism from its vertical, upright position into a horizontal position that allows the tray to act as a table that the traveler may need for a variety of activities. Typically, one airplane flies to one destination, unloads its passengers and freight, goes through a cursory cleaning and then boards a new set of passengers and freight for another flight. This routine repeats many times throughout a given day, depending upon how far the airplane flies.
Concerned travelers rightfully have no real reassurance as to the sanitary state of the tray and the pocket after use by uncountable number of passengers. Furthermore, the pocket on the back of the seat is of limited space and is already consumed with the aforementioned items provided by the airline. If a passenger had a lot of his or her own items to store, the provided pocket is often of inadequate size. Furthermore, there are justifiably sanitary concerns as to what may have previously been placed in the pocket.
There is a need for a device that can overcome the problem of pocket space and sanitation concerns.
It is the object of the instant invention to provide a sanitary cover for the tray so that when it is time to use the tray, the sanitation is assured to the passenger through the passenger's own use and care of the cover.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a personal pocket for the traveler for the placement therein of personal items without concern from the sanitary condition of the pocket or the space available for storage.